The chase
by drunvk
Summary: Oliver Queen is a single father of his son Noah Queen , he has a busy life as the CEO of Queen's Consolidated so he has hired a nanny , The nanny however ? Felicity Smoak.


Notes:

I had a story called '' Beautiful Mistakes '' with both Felicity and Oliver as parents from different marriages but I got a few comments about how it seemed very familiar to a story that was already on here ? ( Which I have never read so ? )

But I didn't want a story that was familiar so I deleted that one. ( Sorry for the people who seemed to like it. )

I really did want a story with a little kid and this was the best that I could come up with , I really hope you all like it!

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

**Chapter 1**

Felicity wasn't a pretty pre-teenager. At all , she had outboard bracket for years. She had blonde curly very frizzy hair and her skin wasn't clear at all. She had red spots and blemishes and pimples all over her face. Huge black glasses that covered about half her face. Her body was lanky and she had no figure at all. She got teased a lot at school.

But here she was at the age of 17 as she put on some make-up on her face to go to her babysitting address. She still didn't consider herself in the category 'Gorgeous'/'Flawless' but she knew she was pretty , she had big blue eyes , her outboard bracket was gone ( Finally after years of wearing that thing Felicity was glad the thing was gone. Forever! ) She finally could put on some make-up without looking like a tool with that thing on her face.

'' Sweetheart ! '' Her father called before walking into her room and Felicity grinned at him. '' Look at my baby girl. All grown up. '' he smiled and wiped an imaginary tear away. Felicity laughed. '' Daddy just because my braces are gone doesn't mean I grew up.. '' she laughs and turns away from the mirror towards her father.

'' I grew up three years ago. '' she smirked when he shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

'' Don't come home so late okay ? '' '' Dad I promise. '' she smiled and kissed his cheek. '' And if I do it doesn't matter. Noah always goes to bed at 9 P.M. I'm bringing my homework with me. '' she grinned at him and her father shook her head as she walked past him.

'' I'll leave the key under the doormat! In case I'm still out ! '' He yelled after her. Felicity threw him a wink over her shoulder and walked out of their house. Felicity's father laughed.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Oliver opened the door and smiled at the young girl. '' Felicity hello! '' Felicity slowly walked into the penthouse with her bag and Oliver narrowed his eyes. '' You look different. '' he smiled when she blushed and looked down at the floor.

'' Aaaaah no outboard bracket anymore ? '' he laughed when she beamed up at him. She was so innocent ; so young and pure. '' Yes. Got them out today '' she smiled very widely and Oliver smiled back at her. '' Well I really have to go now. I'm already late for the meeting , I think ? '' he chuckled and Felicity just flashed him a closed smile. '' It's okay Mr. Queen. '' she watched as he grabbed his leather jacket and the helmet of his motor.

'' It's Oliver , Felicity you know that. '' he smiled and Felicity blushed but nodded. '' Have a nice meeting Mr – Oliver ! ''

'' Thanks Felicity ! '' he yells over his shoulder before he's sprinting down the stairs. No time for elevators. Felicity closes the door behind her and puts her coat on the peg before walking towards the big living room.

'' Noah ? '' she calls out and shrieks in surprise when Noah jumps out of nowhere. '' NOAH ! '' she yells , a hand over her heart as the little boy laughs very hard. '' Lissy that wasn't even scary ! '' he giggles and Felicity breaths hard. '' Well it was for me! '' she defends before picking up Noah and cuddles him close to her. '' So how is my favorite 4 year old ? ''

'' I'm almost 5 ! '' he whines and Felicity laughs but presses a kiss to Noah's temple. She sits down on the very big and comfortable couch with Noah on her lap.

'' What did you do today ? ''

'' I went to day-care. Got in a fight. '' he pouts and Felicity raises an eyebrow. '' Daddy told me if kids are mean to me I should punch them. Then they will stop being mean , so I did that and Miss got mad at me. '' he lowers his head. '' But daddy was proud and told Miss that I did good and then he said a mean word before leaving with me. '' he beams up at her and Felicity shakes her head.

'' Of course he would. '' she whispered. '' And what did you do more ? ''

'' I went to Granny Moira! '' he smiled excitedly. '' Opa Robert wasn't there but I had fun with Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy. '' Felicity smiles and lets the boy talk about his day while he bounces up and down in her lap. A half hour further ; he's already beginning to get tired but it's just 8 o'clock and she knows from experience that he can't lie earlier in bed or later.

'' Let's get you all clean huh ? '' she smiles , knowing watching a movie with Noah would only make him more tired. A bath with soap and water will keep him awake for a little while. Noah just whines when Felicity puts him on the ground. '' Noooooo Lissy. '' he whined even louder.

Felicity just picks him up again and walks up the stairs towards the massive bathroom. She settles him on her hip while she runs the bath. '' A lot of soap or not ? ''

'' SOAAAPP '' he yells and Felicity laughs and dumps a good amount of soap in the bathtub. She waits a few more minutes before the bath is half-full and stops it from running more. She puts Noah down ; ignoring his pleas for her to pick him up again. '' We have to undress you. Or do you want to get in the water with your clothes on ? '' she laughs when he quickly gets out of his t-shirt and jeans.

'' Lissy ? '' he whispers very softly when he reaches for his underwear. '' I'm a boy. '' Felicity frowns not understanding what he means with that. '' You are a girl! '' he raises both of his eyebrows in a knowing way but Felicity keeps on frowning.

'' Turn around Lissy! '' he whines and Felicity has to stop the laugh from going out so she quickly turns around. '' Did you talk at day-care about the difference between a girl and a boy ? '' she doesn't hear anything for a while , but then she hears the sound of water moving and she turns around to look at a blushing Noah.

'' Yes. '' he nods. '' I learned that you are not supposed to touch or look. It's not nice! ''

Felicity starts making his hair wet with a cup , scooping water in it from the bath and slowly removing the water from the cup over Noah's hair. Her other hand was tilting his head a bit backwards and shielding the water from going to his eyes. '' That's good! '' she comments and keeps pouring the water on Noah's head, smiling when he starts making duck noises and playing with the ducks in the water.

'' I ate fries today with daddy , he was sad because he had to work again! '' Noah starts talking again and Felicity just says a few words to let him know she is listening to him. After a while she grabs the soap for the hair.

'' Hey Noah. I'm going to put the soap in your hair now. '' she gives him a cloth that he press against his eyes so it won't accidentally get in his eyes. She massages the soap good into his wet mess of hair.

'' I'm going to rinse it out now. You are doing really good! '' she smiles when she grabs the cup again and she hears him hum a child song softly , he tilts his head backwards out of himself and Felicity rinses the soap out of his hair.

'' You have to get out of the bath now sweetheart. So I can dry you ! '' she smiles when he slowly gets out of the bathtub and looks with big eyes at Felicity.

'' What's wrong sweetheart ? ''

'' Miss said that it was okay for family to wash you because they're family. '' he starts and Felicity nods as she softly dries him off with the big fluffy white towel. '' But you're not family! '' he starts and Felicity's eyes grow wide. '' You are just my nanny. '' he shrugs. '' Are you **not** allowed then ? ''

'' Oh Darling.. '' Felicity hums and helps him into some underwear. '' Your daddy should really talk with that teacher. '' she whispers more to herself then to Noah. '' I'm allowed sweetheart. But if you feel uncomfortable ! – ''

'' What's unscomfsa- that word. '' he says fast when he can't seem to pronounce that word very well and Felicity laughs and grabs another towel to dry his hair. '' It uehmm.. '' Felicity ponders for a moment , not knowing what to say to that. How could she explain what uncomfortable means to a four year old ?

'' If you are upset with me touching you – ''

'' NO '' Noah yells and puts his small hands on Felicity's shoulder. '' NO NO NO ! '' he yells as his eyes grow wider. '' I'm not! Miss is wrong! ''

Felicity smiles and looks at her watch seeing it's 10 minutes before 9 P.M. '' How about you go to bed now and I'll read you a story for a while ? '' She watches how Noah rushes to his own bedroom and Felicity walks after him. Reminding herself that she has to clean up the bathroom and not forget. She walks after Noah into his room and sees him already on the bed with a book in his hands. She laughs when she sees the book , knowing she bought it for him when she came for the first time to babysit.

Felicity sits on the edge of the bed , caressing Noah's hair as she opens the book and starts to read a chapter of _'Where the Wild Things Are'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Oliver walked into his penthouse , a yawn escaping his mouth as he looked at his watch. A half our past 11 P.M. It should have been illegal to own a business and have to work this much especially when you have a toddler.

He swore he would be a better parent then his parents where to him. Don't get him wrong ; they were great parents. Gave him everything he wanted _but_ Thea and Oliver grew up more with the staff then with their own parents and he knew how much that always had hurt him , he didn't want the same for Noah.

The past few weeks had been intense at Queen Consolidated and it was starting to take a toll on him and his mother couldn't always babysit Noah , so he had asked his little sister's best friend Felicity if she would want too ; of course paid and she was quick to say she would love to but how he didn't have to pay. Oliver had insisted and that's how Felicity was pretty much 4/5 times a week at his penthouse.

'' Felicity ? '' he whispered as he looked around the house but didn't see anyone. He slowly walked to the couch , thinking she would be asleep on the couch with her books in her hands but she wasn't there too. So he walked up the stairs and towards Noah's bedroom. When he opened the room and saw the sight in front of him , his heart clenched deep in his chest.

Felicity was asleep , sitting half-up , her mouth half-open and her glasses where sliding off her face. Noah's head was resting on her chest. His little hands gripping some material of Felicity's shirt. The book she probably had read for Noah was lying on her legs. He softly tip-toed inside the room and grabbed his phone. He couldn't help himself , he had to take a picture.

'_Click'_ Felicity's eyes shot open and she looked around. Probably still very droopy from the sleep she has had. '' Hey Felicity. '' Oliver whispers and Felicity's big eyes went to his direction.

'' Omygod. '' she grimaces after she heard what got out of her mouth. She looked down at the sleeping toddler and slowly and carefully removed his grip on her and softly placed him on the matrass. She got off the bed but not before leaving a soft kiss on the small boy's cheek.

'' Have nice dreams little one. '' she whispered in his ear , smiling when he stirred a little and seemed to reach out for her. She softly dragged a finger over his cheek before remembering Oliver was waiting.

'' Sorry. '' she blushed and stepped out of Noah's room with Oliver. Oliver just had a massive smile on his face. '' I should be the one to apologize. I had no idea it would get this late! ''

'' It's fine Mr. Quee – '' she stopped talking when he gave her a strict look. '' I mean Oliver. '' she laughed nervously as they walked down the stairs , next to each other. '' You're my little sister's best friend Felicity. You really don't have to call me Mr. Queen '' he smiles at her. '' Well in my defense your parents see me as their daughter but I still call them Mr. and Mrs. '' she grinned.

'' And my parents probably have corrected you ? ''

'' Countless times. '' she laughed as she grabbed her bag from the couch. '' But my father always learned me to be polite. So that's what I am doing. ''

'' Well don't do it with me please. It makes me feel old ; and I'm not really old I mean I'm just 30 ! '' he laughs when she giggles a little. '' I'll try to stop calling you Mr. But I can't promise you anything , it's a bad habit of mine. ''

Oliver walked her to the door of the penthouse when a thought suddenly struck him. '' Wait. How did you get here ? ''

'' I walked , it's just two blocks. '' she answers already knowing what his answer is going to be.

'' Oh no. I can't let you walk alone this late and in the dark! '' his eyes grow wide as he fumbles for his keys. '' Let me bring you home. Safe ! '' he insist but Felicity isn't having any of it. '' Oliver. '' she grins when he smiles at her. '' I'm going to walk those two blocks home , alone. You can't bring me home for a 5 minute walk. Noah is asleep upstairs ; all alone. ''

'' Well else you'll be all alone ? '' he frowns. '' I'll be fine. I've done it many times before ; remember ? '' she smiles and suddenly Oliver feels a pang of regret in the pit of his stomach , why hadn't he ever asked her before ?

'' I'll be back tomorrow after school ? '' she asks and Oliver nods. '' Really Felicity. Thanks! '' Felicity just winks at him before leaving his sight and going to the elevator to take her down to the first floor.

Oliver sighed as he closed the door. He went upstairs , removed all of his clothing and lay in bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Felicity slowly opened the door of their small house , hoping not to wake her father. She tip-toed to the stair-case when she heard a loud fake cough. '' Hello darling ! '' she whined at her father's deep worried voice. '' Where have you been all night ? ''

'' At the Queen's penthouse , you know-w babysitting Noah. '' she flashed him a fake smile but her smile soon grew real when she noticed the mass of red hair sprawled over her father's body. '' Is Caity sleeping over. '' her father couldn't help but smile at Felicity's giddiness and nodded. '' Yeah we had a long night. ''

Felicity scrunched up her nose. '' Ewwwww. I didn't need to know _THAT_ ! '' her father laughed and shook his head. '' I wasn't implying anything doll. ''

'' You didn't have too. Well I have embarrassingly fallen asleep with Noah in his bed and Oliver had to wake me up so I'm not really that tired. So I am going to finish my homework. '' she said as she skipped upstairs , but not before she heard her father whisper-yell something.

'' SO YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME BASSES WITH THE MAN ? ''

Felicity laughed but shut her door and went to her desk grabbing her books and started doing her homework. A half hour later her eyes started to droop just a little and soon her head was resting on her notebook.

And soon enough darkness took over.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Felicity knocked on the Queen mansion's door and waited with Thea for someone to open. '' You do know I have a key right ? '' Thea asked but watched how her friend scoffed. '' I don't just want to barge into your home! '' '' What will your parents think. '' she quickly added and Thea snorted. '' That you finally found some sense in that thick smart head of yours and stopped acting like every time you come over it's your first time ? ''

'' I'm just very polite. '' Felicity argued ; she had no idea that the door had already been opened by Raisa. '' That's very true Ms. Felicity ! '' Felicity's face turned bright red and she slowly walked into the home. '' I'm uehm , here to pick up Noah – ''

'' LISSYYY '' A loud yell filled her ears and the hall of the Queen mansion and Felicity was met by a four year old with dark blonde/light brown hair running to her and jumping in the air. Felicity could just catch him. '' Noah! '' she smiled at the little boy who had cuddled close to her. His face in the nape of her neck. '' Missed you. '' he whispered and Felicity felt the butterfly's in her stomach.

'' I missed you too. '' she whispered back and saw Robert and Moira right in front of her. '' Hello Mr. And Mrs. Queen. '' she smiled politely and both of the adults sighed. They had a feeling she would never stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. '' Felicity your braces are gone. '' Moira smiled. Felicity beamed at her , still not getting used to people saying how good she looked without those braces. She had gotten many compliments on school from people she normally wouldn't talk to but it felt good. What kind of girl didn't like compliments ?

'' Yes I have. Yesterday ! '' she smiled and Robert smiled at her. '' You look stunning. You always looked pretty bu – '' '' Thank you Mr. Queen. '' she stopped his nervous rambling and the man just smiled.

'' Well I should go with this little trouble-maker. I promised him something yesterday. '' she giggled when he kissed her sloppily in the nape of her neck. '' Ooooh we know , he hasn't shut up about it ever since I picked him up from day-care. '' Moira laughed and Felicity smiled. '' Well little one. Say bye-bye to opa and granny! '' Noah didn't wring himself out of Felicity's arms , he just waved and puckered his lips so his grandparents would come to him to give him a goodbye kiss.

'' Bye-bye. '' He got a kiss from Thea and then Felicity left with Noah in her arms. '' You are getting quite heavy , maybe we shouldn't get an ice-cream. '' she teased him and Noah gasped in her arms.

'' YOU PROMISED. '' he yelled and Felicity laughed and when Felicity laughed Noah knew it was a joke so he giggled along with her.

When they were at the park and Noah got his well-promised ice-cream Felicity sat down with Noah on one of the benches. '' Don't let the ice-cream drip sweetheart. '' she cooed and he smiled up at her. '' I won't ! '' he licked at the ends so the ice-cream wouldn't drip.

'' Lissy. '' Felicity smiled down at the young boy , he was the only one who could her Lissy , and well her father sometimes but Noah only ever called her Lissy.

'' Yes Mickey '' Noah giggled at the nick-name that Felicity once gave him since he's always happy and giggles/chuckles with her.

'' I like you. '' he says and Felicity's heart warms.

'' I like you too. A lot! ''

'' I love you. '' he whispers and Felicity smiles at him , cuddling him a little closer to her. '' I know baby , I love you too. ''

'' We talked about mommy's today. '' he begins and Felicity's expression turns soft as she looks at the young boy. '' I told everyone I didn't have a mommy. And they didn't understand! '' he frowns and Felicity feels so bad for the young boy. '' I told them mommy left me and daddy when I was a baby. ''

'' Oh sweetheart. '' she whispers and wipes a tear away from his face. '' But! '' his face brightens a little. '' I told them about you. '' he smiles so bright that Felicity is on the verge of crying.

'' Oh really ? '' she smiles through her teary eyes.

'' YES! '' he licks a little at his ice-cream. '' I told them you were like a mommy. You there when daddy isn't and you cook and bake and watch movies with me! You dress me and sometimes pick me up flom day-care. '' Felicity feels a tear fall down her face. Noah was such a smart boy at the age of almost five but when he talked a lot his words would become slurred.

'' Tak-ke a breath-he sweetheart. '' Felicity stuttered and smiled when he did.

'' You put me in bed and leads books to me. You fall asleep with me. '' he smiles up at her. '' The only diffelence is you not togethess with my daddy ! ''

'' I love you like a mommy. '' he says and Felicity just holds him so close to her as more tears fall down her face. She doesn't want to let him know that she's crying but she can't help it. She cradles the back of his head and rocks them back and forth.

'' I love you. I love you so so so so so much Noah my little Mickey ''

She pulls away and Noah frowns when he sees the tears. '' Are you okay ? '' he asks as he wipes the tears away with his little hands and Felicity smiles.

'' I'm perfect sweetheart, absolutely perfect. ''

**-end of chapter 1- **

_I hoped you all liked this first chapter ( And you might have read it on OA3 already because I have uploaded three chapters on there already, but I've been figuring out how to upload a story here and it's a lot harder than on OA3 )_

_Comments and likes are very welcome !_


End file.
